


first kiss.

by DictionaryWrites



Category: Transylvania 6-5000 (1985)
Genre: Cute, First Kiss, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-29
Updated: 2018-11-29
Packaged: 2019-09-02 08:38:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16783477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DictionaryWrites/pseuds/DictionaryWrites
Summary: It’s a mess.Not the kiss, Jack insists later, no, not the kiss, I mean it, that wasn’t a mess, it was fine, it was great, I liked the kiss, yes, Gil, no, I wouldn’t lie, the kiss wasn’t a mess - it was everything else that was a mess, I swear it, come here, shut up, please–-





	first kiss.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AnnetheCatDetective](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnnetheCatDetective/gifts).



It’s a mess.

Not the kiss, Jack insists later, no, not the kiss, I mean it, that wasn’t a mess, it was fine, it was great, I liked the kiss, yes, Gil, no, I wouldn’t lie, the kiss wasn’t a mess - it was everything else that was a mess, I swear it, come here, shut up, _please–_

This is a cat sanctuary, after all, and they’re here for a fluff piece about it - there’s hundreds and hundreds of the damn things, and when they’d arrived, about forty of them had circled Gil in a vortex of cat hair clinging to his trouser legs, and Gil… Well. Of course Gil had loved it.

And they’re nice cats, Jack will give them that. They’re well taken-care-of, and they photograph well, and they’re literally twenty minutes’ drive away from a political race in progress that could decide whether this red state gets its firstblack, female democrat, but sure, Mr Turner, cats are important too, _I guess_.

Except that Gil had gone running after one particular cat, and then he’d tripped and fallen and because he’d had his hand wound in Jack’s satchel strap, Jack had fallen too, hard on top of Gil’s chest in the grass, with an army of pussycats in hot pursuit of them, and Gil had just…

He’d just looked so kissable.

And Jack has seen him look kissable in the past, has ignored it, has always ignored that side of himself and that side of his relationship with Gil, no matter how much Gil awkwardly fumbles around trying to be straight, because Jack _is_ straight, or he was straight, or he would be straight, if he could be… 

And Gil had stared up at him, his mouth open, and there’d just been the slightest tilt back of his head, as if to say, _Oh, please, Jack, just once, just do it_. Powerless as he always is whenever Gil says _Oh, please, Jack_ , in that tone of voice, even when it’s a mental one, Jack had obeyed. 

So here they are, one man on top of the other, lips locked, tongues messily against one another and Gil’s mouth is so hot and his hair is so soft and tangled under Jack’s fingers and Gil is whining into his mouth as if Jack is doing something ungodly to him, and they’re both covered in cat hairs, and actually, in a second they’re both gonna be covered in cats, because Jack can hear them miaowing in confusion as to where their quarries have disappeared to, just over the grassy hill.

It’s a mess, in short.

Talk about a Hell of a first kiss. 

**Author's Note:**

> [Hit me up on Tumblr](http://dictionarywrites.tumblr.com/faq). Requests always open.


End file.
